Rainy Sunday, Bloody Sunday
by Chibave
Summary: J'attends, mais il ne se passe rien... One Shot, SongFic, Attention DEATH FIC


**Rainy Sunday, Bloody Sunday**

One Shot _ Songfic de Lemon Tree - Fool's Graden

Rating: T (Un peu dépressif, notre petit Dinozzo ;P )

Character: Anthony Dinozzo

Genre: General & Family

Disclaimer: Uhuhuu... Rien à moi... En fait, heureusement pour eux :P Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette fic :)

Autre: POV de Dinozzo

Résumé: J'attends, mais il ne se passe rien... One Shot, SongFic, Attention DEATH FIC

J'avais fait un beau travail de mise en page, mais j'ai eu énormément de problème sur FFNET pour remettre tout donc j'ai abandonné, tant pis, la présentation est ultrasimple T_T

* * *

**I'm sitting here in a boring room  
It's just another rainy sunday afternoon**

__

Je jette un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre; il pleut encore... plutôt étrange pour la fin d'un mois de décembre. Assis devant mon bureau, je regarde inlassablement les dossiers classés qui s'étalent devant moi.

**I'm wasting my time, I got nothing to do  
I'm hanging around and I'm waiting for you  
But nothing never happens - and I wonder**

__

Je m'ennuie depuis plusieurs heures déjà... McGuignol était déjà parti chercher sa cadette, pour fêter un "Noël en famille", Zee-vah avait rejoint une bande d'amis, Abby jouait aux bowling avec Soeur Rosita, Doc' avait pris sa journée pour la passer avec sa mère, même Palmer avait des projets... Ne restaient que le hargneux Capitaine Crochet aux cheveux couleur de neige, qui en disant passerait probablement un dîner aux chandelles en tête à tête avec son bateau, et moi, abandonné à mes pensées, je passerais sûrement un nouveau réveillon seul, comme depuis plus de quinze ans déjà...

**I'm driving around in my car  
I'm driving too fast and I'm driving too far**

__

Pourquoi cette nuit me semble-t-elle plus longue que toutes les autres ? A cause de ma solitude ? Je décide alors de m'abandonner à mes rêves, laisser le devant à mon subconscient pour m'échapper du monde réel, puis me réveille en sursauts, haletant, en sueur, des images de tortures subies plus jeune m'apparaissant comme un flash à chaque battement de paupière.

**I'd like to change my point of view  
I feel so lonely, I'm waiting for you  
But nothing never happens, and I wonder  
I wonder how, I wonder why  
Yesterday you told me about the blue blue sky  
And all that I can see is just a yellow lemon tree**

__

Cette façade que je m'étais si dûrement infligée était ce qui me raccrochait à la vie... Une autre vie, pas celle d'Anthony Dinozzo, fils martyr d'un riche Italien, mais Tony, tout simplement Tony, l'immature mais charmant Tony. Le jour où toi, Gibbs, tu viendras vers moi, le jour où tu me diras que tu me considères comme un fils, ce jour, je te considèrerai comme un père, la personne dont j'ai toujours eu le plus besoin. Gibbs, j'ai besoin de toi comme un père.

**I'm turning my head up and down  
I'm turning, turning, turning, turning, turning around  
And all that I can see is just another lemon tree  
I'm sitting here, I miss the power  
I'd like to go out taking a shower**

__

Tu m'avais pourtant dit que lorsque je quitterais ce satané porte-avion et que je rentrerais "à la maison", tout irait bien... Mais je me sens encore plus seul...

**But there's a heavy cloud inside my head**

**I feel so tired, put myself into bed  
Where nothing never happens - and I wonder**

__

Ce nuage d'idées noires envahissant mes pensées, je décide de mettre fin à mes faux-espoirs... Je comprend, tu me considères juste comme un agent comme les autres... Je descend mélancoliquement les marches menant au parking, sors les clefs de ma sacoche, jetant un coup d'oeil derrière moi; encore un espoir déçu... J'entre lentement dans ma voiture et quitte les locaux dans un soupir.

**Isolation is not good for me  
Isolation - I don't want to sit on a lemon tree  
I'm stepping around in a desert of joy  
Baby, anyhow, I'll get another toy  
And everything will happen - and you'll wonder  
**  
_Je me retrouve seul dans ma voiture, roulant silencieusement dans les rues désertes. Par les fenêtres je pouvais appercevoir les ombres de parents déposant des cadeaux au pied du sapin. Enfin arrivé, je rentre chez moi et me dirige vers le piano à queue déposé au coin de la pièce. Je pose mes mains sur le clavier froid et appuie sur le MI b. N'y ayant pas joué depuis plusieurs années, piano était désaccordé... Un peu comme moi.__J'ai beau regarder les portes de l'ascenseur, elles restent immobiles et muettes. Je commence à m'abandonner à l'idée que cette année non plus tu ne viendras pas. J'aurais aimé avoir une famille, un père, le crier sur tous les toits. __Ces pensées acides me traversaient de part en part. Je regarde ma montre. Deux heures du matin, déjà._

**I wonder how, I wonder why  
Yesterday you told me about the blue blue sky  
And all that I can see is just another lemon tree**

__

Je m'allonge sur mon lit, fixe le plafond, reste plusieurs heures dans cette position. Je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer comme cela longtemps encore.

**I'm turning my head up and down  
I'm turning, turning, turning, turning, turning around  
And all that I can see is just a yellow lemon tree  
And I wonder, wonder...  
I wonder how I wonder why  
Yesterday you told me about the blue blue sky  
And all that I can see  
Is just a yellow lemon tree**

__

Je me lève, m'appuie sur l'évier de ma salle de bain sans arrêter de fixer mon reflet sur le mirroir penché, accroché au mur, et me regarde longuement. Je me retourne et avance d'un pas déterminé vers ma commode, où j'ai rangé mon arme de service. Je la sors et la place sur ma tempe.

Je m'abandonne...

Je tire.

------------------

Review please !! C'est ma première Songfic :)


End file.
